21 Lightning Strikes
by Rose Starre
Summary: It is said that lightning never strikes twice. However, lightning struck twenty-one times over the course of The Undertaker's remarkable career. A poetic tribute to the amazing Streak of The Undertaker.


**Disclaimer: I do not own The Undertaker or his Streak.**

In the beginning, a powerful era's birth,

Oh, the promises you held and vowed to keep!

You set upon your foes with ominous mirth,

Left them in your labyrinths deep.

VII: Jimmy "Superfly" Snuka

Your first opponent, strong and fast,

He tried to end it early on.

Fortunately, he did not last,

For him, you were too strong.

VIII: Jake "The Snake" Roberts

Opponent two, not like the first,

Sprang forth with menacing hiss.

He was no match for bloodied thirst,

His fatal strike, a miss.

IX: Giant Gonzales

The third opponent was the biggest they had,

Not overly bright, and mad.

But you wouldn't stop, try as he might,

You refused to halt the fight.

XI: King Kong Bundy

Opponent four was large in his own right,

He relied on unparalleled might.

Yet, you sent him from your sight,

Stuck in your ethereal night.

XII: Diesel

Your fifth opponent thought he was ready,

Believed in his strength to keep him steady.

You sent him home, nonetheless,

And how, he could not guess.

XIII: Sycho Sid

Opponent six was the champion,

He alone, the very best,

And yet he too you laid to rest.

You could only continue your quest.

XIV: Kane

The seventh opponent was your very brother,

Spawning from a feud infernal.

You then settled that family matter,

This now begins a cycle diurnal.

XV: Big Boss Man

Opponent eight also thought he could

Bring you to your knees.

Yet it would appear he misunderstood,

For even he before you flees.

XVI: Triple H

Your ninth opponent figured his strength

Would overthrow your power.

Yet, even he fell at length,

And added more to your victim tower.

XVII: Ric Flair

Opponent ten, with much flair,

Thought that he could overcome.

He did not know that he would err,

Even he you did not spare.

XIX: A-Train and Big Show

The eleventh opponent, though this was two,

Was simply no match for you.

You took them both to darkest grave,

And to both, the smackdown gave.

XX: Kane

Opponent twelve you'd fought before.

Your brother, savage, wanted more.

You fought to mend the bond that now existed

Between you and brother twisted.

XXI: Randy Orton

Your thirteenth opponent struck with speed,

A second snake with fangs unsheathed.

But, at the end, you made him plead

And yet your strength remained unleashed.

XXII: Mark Henry

Opponent fourteen was strongest of all,

He thought he could make you fall.

Then he was in a coffin locked,

And you, triumphant, the fallen mocked.

XXIII: Batista

The fifteenth opponent, with devious smirk,

Stepped forth to bring you down.

Quickly, though, you set to work,

Adding to your career's crown.

XXIV: Edge

Opponent sixteen, one who sought but pleasure,

Sought then to stop your fire.

What he found was far from leisure,

But instead a deep, dark mire.

XXV: Shawn Michaels

Your seventeenth opponent, with strength committed,

Sought to end this Streak.

Yet his victory was not permitted,

And your career neared its peak.

XXVI: Shawn Michaels

Opponent eighteen, same as the last,

Stepped forth with all on the line.

You left triumphant, the victory thine,

Another era, by you, had passed.

XXVII: Triple H

The nineteenth opponent, another repeat,

Rose to avenge his lost friend.

And a second time, he was beat,

He was still unable to contend.

XXVIII: Triple H

Opponent twenty did not differ,

He appeared a third time,

The result the same, you the winner,

But, was it here you neared the end of your prime?

XXIX: CM Punk

Your twenty-first opponent, full of pride,

Thought that he could bear the heat.

He could not overcome the Last Ride.

Why was he the last to be beat?

XXX: Brock Lesnar

Oh, dire night that brought the end!

A single loss you cannot mend!

No one willed it to end this way!

Why, oh, why, could The Streak not stay?

A fallen warrior, can you not stand?

Yet, forgiveness of your mistakes I command.

Even so, upon that screen,

Blazed forth the dreaded 21 – 1.

Without you, The Grandest Stage

Cannot quite be the same.

But, in your life, you must begin,

Yet another page.

A thousand thanks to Undertaker, who entertained us all with his superior athleticism and remarkable WrestleMania Streak. He scared the living daylights out of us, downright nearly murdered a number of Superstars, and even broke our hearts a couple of times. The Grandest Stage of Them All certainly won't be the same without an Undertaker match, but the show must go on. Much luck and a thousand more thanks to the Deadman.


End file.
